A system has been known in which communication is performed using a priority control scheme when a terminal and a wireless base station communicate in a wireless manner. A wireless communication system that communicates using a priority control scheme that does not use carrier scanning and Inter Frame Space (IFS) is known as a wireless communication system in the related art (for example, see Patent Document 1).
The wireless communication system includes a wireless base station device and a plurality of wireless terminal station devices. The wireless base station device specifies the window size and retransmission function for each of the plurality of service classes and transmits the window size and the retransmission function to the wireless terminal station device. The wireless terminal station device calculates the transmission window size by using the window size of the service class to which the data packet to be transmitted belongs or both the window size and the retransmission function. The wireless terminal station device uses an arbitrary time within the range of the transmission window size as a backoff time, and transmits a data packet after the calculated backoff time elapses since a data packet to be transmitted is generated. In a case where the transmission of the data packet fails, the wireless terminal station device recalculates the transmission window size using the window size or both the window size and the retransmission function, and recalculates and retransmits the backoff time from the changed transmission window size. The wireless base station device measures the communication status for each service class and determines the window size or retransmission function for recalculating the backoff time according to the communication status.
In recent years, a heterogeneous network has been studied in a wireless communication system in which a terminal and a wireless base station are connected over a network (see, for example, NPLs 1 to 3).